Why Halloween Is No Longer Celebrated at America's
by Yukai yami
Summary: The nations agreed to host a Halloween party at America's house, so it was only a matter of time before the whole thing turned to chaos, and Germany only wants to know WHY the nations agreed to all this in the first place. Nyotalia/ rated T for language.


The Reason Why Halloween Is No Longer Celebrated In America's House  
><em>(Or in any other nation's house for that matter)<em>

**0o0o0**

"WEST! Where's my cape?

Germany didn't try to stop the heavy sigh she felt climbing up her throat and she didn't bother looking up from her book, either. Instead, she turned up the volume from the headphones she always carried around with her… not that it helped much. Prussia had the _awesome_ ability of being heard regardless of whatever noise was in the way. Well, she didn't care. She cranked the volume and tried, _tried_, to ignore her sister's cries.

The entire day Prussia had been running around the house looking for pieces of an outfit that she left in random rooms throughout the house. Germany, being the organized and loving little sister she was, agreed to help look the first time. And the second time. And the third time…and the fourth…

She sighed again.

**But**, she was tired of helping Prussia find the scattered remains of her outfit. Not that she had any idea what it was, since the albino wanted it to be surprise, which really didn't make it easier for Germany. She was supposed to find…_something_…As soon as possible, too. That was a _really_ helpful hint.

"Weeeeest! I asked you something!" Prussia barreled down the stairs of the house, still dressed in the pajama shorts and a white tank top she awoke in. She jumped on the empty seat on the sofa the younger sibling was reading on and practically tore the novel from the blonde's hands before doing the same with the forest green headphones. Blatantly ignoring the cold stare sent at her, she jumped on her sister, trying to pull her off the sofa. "Why are you listening to that old people's radio when you could be helping _me_ with my problem? I can't find my red cape!"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose to lessen her growing headache, Germany broke free from Prussia's grip and locked her dark blue eyes with her sister's bright red ones.  
>"Sister, I told you several times that I am <em>not<em> helping you look for your clothing again. Not to mention the entire day you've been running like a headless chicken; at least wear something more presentable. You know that Italy already called to say she's nearb—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Prussia cut in, already bored with the conversation now that she knew where it was headed, "Ita-cakes is coming by, she drives really fast, don't run around in your underwear, blah blah blah. I _would_… If you'd stop being such a hard-ass and helped me find my cape. That's the last thing I need!"

Germany stared blankly at her.

"…And makeup…and shoes, but that's it! Come ooooon!"

_'Sigh… _why _did we nations decide to have this party in the first place?'_ the blonde asked herself for almost the tenth time that day. She honestly had no idea. The _one time_ she took a bathroom break during a conference meeting with the other nations the others went ahead and planned…_this_ in her five minutes she was gone. They didn't even get in a fight: they just mutually decided to do so in her absence, or so Austria told her.

"Hey, she's here!" Prussia pointed out the window where a certain Italian's car was parking into the driveway. The albino had half her body out the window, waving excitedly for Italy to enter quickly, not caring the weird looks the neighbors gave her. Germany blushed slightly at the unwanted attention her house was getting. The way Italy kept waving excitedly herself as she ran to the main door didn't exactly help.

"This is one of the reasons why I told you to wear acceptable clothes, schwester!"

"Kesese~! Light up, you dork!" Prussia climbed up the stairs to continue the search for her missing cape. Before disappearing over the top steps, she turned back and called Germany. "…Oh, and if you find a couple of buckets with what appears to be blood, don't throw them out, that's for me and Romano, 'kay West?"

"Wait, _what_?"

Laughing loudly, Prussia left her sister hanging as she went deeper into the house. Germany scratched her head, messing up her short hair slightly, but too annoyed to really care. Soon after hearing the doorbell ring, she opened the door only to be glomped by her cheerful visitor.

"Germany! I'm so happy so see you!" Italy still hugged her friend tightly even after letting all the bags she brought along drop to the floor. "Vee~, it's been so long!"

Being quite socially awkward, Germany patted the brunette on her back stiffly, not knowing what else she was supposed to do. "We saw each other at the meeting last week, Italy."

"So?" The smaller nation finally let go of her vice grip and gave her usual, sunny smile. "It's still too long. You need to visit my house more!"

Germany smiled. Leave it to Italy to think that any amount of time apart was too long. She might not state it much, but she was glad her and Italy were close friends; everyone knew the bubbly Italian was the perfect person to loosen the stoic German, if only a little bit.

"Oh!" the brunette exclaimed, remembering something, "Sorella has a message for me to deliver! She says that Prussia better remember the blood if she doesn't want sorella to give her hell during the party!"

The German only watched as Italy waltzed over to the living room to drop the numerous bags she grabbed in preparation for the nation's party, all full of makeup and different outfits she wanted to wear but couldn't decide, not finding anything wrong with her statement at all. As she facepalmed, Germany thought, 'Why _did us nations decide to have this party in the first place?'_

**0o0o0**

Meanwhile, farther to the south of Germany's house, Austria was inside her adobe, enjoying a nice cup of tea as she watched the garden from a window on her second floor. Honestly, she didn't see what the point of the party for that night was. As far as she knew, everyone would dress up as something and there'd be an unusual amount of candy. Nothing else really seemed worth mentioning, except of course, since the party would be hosted in America's house, everything might be dangerous to digest...

Well, at least Hungary seemed excited enough for both of them. He had taken the honor (according to him) to not only take Austria to the party as her escort, but to choose Austria's outfit as well. Unfortunately, given Hungary's…hobbies…and her recent obsession with Japan's trends, Austria had to reject some of Hungary's first options for her outfit. The last one he chose had been rather modest and cute, thankfully, and Austria saw no reason to reject it like the previous ones.

_'Besides…'_ Austria thought as she took one more sip of her herbal tea, _'It_ is _rather cute. A nice flower-themed dress, and quite elegant as well. Hungary picked a beautiful outfit.'_

With a small start, Austria blushed a little when she realized she was getting a little excited about wearing the dress to the party. Guess she got caught up into the spirit like the others; and speaking of others…

The aristocrat rose from her seat, cup still in hand, and made her way to the main door in her room. Hungary had visited and planned on showing her his outfit since he wanted a second opinion. She wondered what was keeping him…

As if reading her thoughts, Hungary entered the room before Austria had a chance to open the door herself.

"Look Austria—"

"Aahh!"

Sadly, Austria hadn't recognized Hungary under his costume and had assumed the other was an attacker or burglar of sorts. Without thinking, she hurled the nearest object, which happened to be her tea cup, at the other. Hungary barely missed a face full of the hot liquid by docking behind the still open door and yelling out at Austria.

"Austria! It's me, Hungary!" he peeked from the corner to see if it was safe to enter the room now that the woman had no more nearby ammo to use.

Austria's face flushed at her mistake, and quickly went over to Hungary to check if he was injured. "Oh my…! M-my apologies—I didn't realize…"

After a quick do-over to check if anything had gotten wet, Hungary just smiled at the other. "It's fine. I should've guessed you wouldn't be able to tell it was me with this on…"

"Still, I apologize, acting that way was completely barbaric of me…" Austria's blush had yet to go away. She was so embarrassed! She had acted like…like… Prussia or something!

Hungary's costume was a long, beige trench coat tied at the front with a black belt, with pants of a similar color. The lower half of his face was covered by the top of the coat while the bottom of the coat reached his knees. His green eyes were hidden behind pitch black shades and his hair was pulled up under a beige hat with a black, horizontal stripe on it. His black Italian shoes, wireless communicator on his ear and suitcase completed the illusion perfectly. In shorter words, he was dressed like a spy from an old black-and-white movie.

Austria knew he did an impeccable job on the outfit, he said he had sewed it himself after all, but maybe it would've been better to tell her about it first…she nearly suffered a heart attack from the scare she got. It was common for a nation to have nightmares of government spies sent by their bosses to control the representation of their lands… all her fears from years ago had slapped her in the face in those few seconds that Hungary had entered her room in that costume.

"Hey, Hungary…" Austria cleared her throat a bit, regaining her normal composure, "Why _did_ you decide to dress like this, specifically..?"

"Huh? Well," the man scratched his cheek, as if thinking his own reasons to be a bit silly, "Japan said she'd be dressing as something sneaky, so I figured 'why not? Something sneaky would be fun'. And I can certainly rock a coat." He turned around, giving Austria a full-body view of his handiwork. "Don't I look good in it, Austria?"

"I…don't think I have any say…" she replied honestly, "I can't really see your face, after all…"

"Oh…well, it's too late to back out now anyways." Hungary suddenly grabbed Austria's hand and guided her to the room he had been using before, showing her the outfit he had picked for her atop the bed. "It's your turn now! And the quicker, the better~ I want to take pictures!"

Flashing a thumb up, the green eyed nation closed the door behind him as he went off in search of his trusty camera. Austria sighed well heartedly, and picked up the flower-themed costume, holding it before her as she looked in the mirror. It really was pretty…

_'Well, it might end up being a bother…'_ Austria let a small smile unconsciously slip, _'but it might be a good idea for us nations to have this party…'_

**0o0o0**

America was feeling great! This night was gonna rock, she could _feel_ it! She was the host of the party and she'd make sure everyone would have a rocking amazing time they'd be talking about in their Facebook statuses for years to come. The place was decked out with candy and junk food of all types, colors and flavors and the entire place had been decorated with Party City's finest for this event. Lithuania had been such an awesome friend and helped with everything, the very least she could've let America do was let her choose the brunette's Halloween costume, but the other had insisted that her current ghost-clown costume was fine. Her loss…

All that was left was for more people to arrive to _really_ get the party pumping!

…Or at least to get her former guardian off her back for the moment…

"Honestly America, at least wear something less revealing than…_that_. You _are_ setting an example for the other nations by being the host of this event."

England had disapproved of America's choice of wear as soon as she laid eyes on it. She wasn't surprised- what with the younger nation's obsession with superheroes and such- that her outfit was that of Batgirl. It was a perfect replica too, down to the very last detail behind the mask and utility belt; 'straight from e-bay's fiercest bidder' proudly stated the host. And as amazed as she was, England felt mortified by how utterly _short_ the skirt was in length, and was finding every possible occasion to let America know her thoughts.

The green-eyed nation was wearing quite a modest outfit in comparison. She had chosen a witch's dress, complete with a matching hat. England had done some personal modifications such as a black vest over the purple strapless top and matching stripped arm-warmers similar to the purple and black stockings she wore. The uniform's wand was her very own thought, since she refused to leave it unprotected at her home during the most magic-filled day of the year.

America turned to the other blonde and stuck out her tongue. "Stop being such a witch, England! You're sucking the fun out of everything!"

"I don't know whether you meant for that to be an insult or not, but my opinion stays that—Hey!" Tired of the constant nagging, America had turned her back on England in the middle of her statement, infuriating the older girl even further. "I'm talking to you; don't turn your back on me!"

Still facing in another direction, America replied, "But it's normal to turn your back on things that aren't important, right~?"

Before America heard any reply, she had been pulled into a hug by someone she had yet to notice. Judging from the strong perfume, brown hair and heart-decorated wings on the person's back, she immediately deduced it was France.

"Bounjour cherie~, you look simply ravishing tonight!" France cutely winked at America, twirling herself so the blonde could see the strapless cupid's dress she had worn. Complete with a white bow that matched her stockings and shoes, France might've looked innocent to anyone that hadn't met her before. "And such a complement from the master of _love_ herself is always true…"

"Hey Frenchie! Glad you made it!" America grinned widely. "With any luck, you'll be able to keep Queen grumpy occupied?"

The brunette was looking at something behind the blonde as she spoke, not making eye-contact but hearing her words perfectly. "Speaking of which…" France pointed at what grabbed her attention, and America instantly recognized it as England sulking in a corner, drawing patterns on the wall with her finger, a heavy air of depression around her. "Did you say something to mon lapin? She looks quite depressed…"

Sky blue eyes closed with a sigh. She hoped she wouldn't have to be looking out for England for the remainder of the party or she'd never be able to fully enjoy it herself…

**0o0o0**

"Am I awesome or am I _awesome_?"

Looking up from the living room to the top of the stairs, Germany finally saw the finished product of her sister's scavenger hunt throughout the house. Up there in all her self-proclaimed glory, Prussia wore her outfit for Germany and Italy to see.

The albino had her pale hair tied up in a high ponytail with a small black crown pinning it in place. She wore black, transparent sleeves that continued past her hands. She had a frilled white, strapless top behind a black vest with button on the front. Her knee-high skirt was dark red with half of it covered in the same transparent cloth her arms had. She wore fishnet socks that rose from her black boots to under her skirt. To finish it off, the blood-red cape she was looking for was tied around her neck. Her albino complexion, mixed with a set of fake teeth, made her look like the perfect vampire.

"Wah! Prussia looks so amazing!" Italy's eyes were absolutely beaming. While Italy was easily impressed, even Germany had to admit her older sister was quite a sight. Even the small bird that followed her around was painted black, its usual red ribbon a bright red. Germany only wished Prussia would show the same enthusiasm for more productive things.

"Kesese~, Ita-cakes knows awesomeness when she sees it." Prussia held her head high as she descended the stairs, basking in Italy's adoration. In any other situation she would've been cuddling Italy like crazy since the brunette looked abso-fucking-lutely _adorable_ in the chef outfit she finally decided to wear.

Italy wore a low cut one-piece chef outfit which ended mid-thigh. She wore white shoes and an accompanying chef's hat. Aside from the colorful buttons and edges, the costume was rather plain, but Italy's charm made her look both sexy and cute at the same time, though the Italian herself probably had no idea.

"Vee~, even your little birdie is dressed up! So cute…" Italy watched as the now black birdie flew aimlessly around the room, not resting atop Prussia's head so long as the black crowned laid there.

"West, lemme see your—Holy shit, what is _THAT_?" Prussia's jaw promptly fell open when she saw what her _baby_ sister was wearing. She knew the blonde had some secret kinks when it came to fetishes and such, but _damn_-!

"What..?" Germany was dressed as a motorcycle cop of the hot variety. Her navy blue shirt was short-sleeved with the zipper on the front, barely showing from under the black tie wrapped around her neck. Her _short_ pants had a big belt tied around it holding a pair of hand cups, a fake gun holster and a police baton. Her boots reached a bit below her knees and were the same dark brown color as her gloves. The blonde's hair was kept nicely under a police hat the same color as the shirt. "Close your mouth schwester, you'll catch flies."

"What the hell, West? Why do you have that 'hot cop' thing on?" Prussia looked quite funny to Italy, pointing at her sister with her mouth open like that.

"It's not like I planned this." Germany flipped a piece of hair behind her ear, too used to her older sister's flamboyant behavior to fully care, "I remember hearing that 'in hell, the policemen are German', so I tried to build up on that to be a little scary. Sadly, scary policemen costumes are nearly impossible to find nowadays…"

The red eyed girl pouted, "Man, how is _that_ fair? I'm the older sister, why did you get the obviously bigger boobs?"

Germany's eyes narrowed but she resisted the temptation to facepalm. "Is that what you were focusing on? I thought it'd be something worth mentioning."

"Hey, I was supposed to be the hottest girl at that party, instead I'm being showed up by my little sister. I changed your diapers and brought your training bra for Gott's sake! Heck, you're even taller than me!"

"Vee~" Italy tilted her head a little, "Prussia's attitude reminds me of sorella's right now…"

"That explains the headache," replied Germany.

"I mean, my outfit is much more original that yours, but it's not even as awesome as I wanted it to be. I mean, look at my cape! It only reaches my butt! It was supposed to be longer so it'd flow, not just move with me half of the time! After all, the reason badass people have capes is because they FLOW! If my cape just flutters weakly in the wind then it's not fully worthy of being worn by the awesome me. Hey- West! Pay attention when I'm ranting, Verdamnt!"

'Please _don't make this night be longer than it needs to be…'_Germany was almost sure her prayers wouldn't come true. They never did on long nights like these with other nations.

**0o0o0**

China could feel chills run up and down her spine. Ever since she entered the house she could swear that someone was watching her…not only that, but that giant doll was starting to give her the creeps… She could swear _it_ was what was looking at her…

"China-san, you seem distressed. What's wrong?"

China looked away from the doll to her speaker. "Oh Japan, aru…"

The small woman's eyes gazed at her with genuine worry and curiosity. Her kind eyes didn't match her theme for the night. Japan wore a fashionable ninja outfit straight out of one of her manga books. She wore a short purple kimono with red trimmings tied into a ribbon by a black sash. Under that kimono was a longer-sleeved black shirt with silver borders. Socks as dark as her gloves covered her legs completely with her open-toed shoes. A dark purple butterfly clip pinned a few strands from her hair back. She held a fake katana holster on her waist as an extra accessory.

China chose a fantasy-themed outfit herself. A sleeveless green shirt tied at the waist with a red sash just above her red shorts. A fake green tail dangled from the sash, complementing the green wings, shoes, bandana and gloves she wore. The red choker and arm warmers were additional touches that Japan herself added to China's dragon-themed costume.

"I'm a little worried, Japan… I swear I've seen that giant matryoshka move a couple of times…It creeps me out, aru."

"Oh..?" Japan stared at the giant doll standing behind China. It sure seemed out of place-what with its bright colors and patterns in the holiday themed room- but it honestly looked like a normal doll to her. She kindly patted China in the arm. "I'm sure it's just the night ambience playing with your mind, China-san, just relax."

China didn't think so, but stayed silent as Japan moved on to talk with other guests. Her premonitions were never wrong; she knew something unpleasant was going to happen.

She was right.

"Gotcha!"

"Aiyaa!" China would've jumped a few feet in the air if the person who grabbed her from behind didn't have such a firm grip on her. She knew that voice and wandering hands anywhere… "Korea! What the heck is wrong with you, aru?"

"Hahaha!" Korea jumped back and gave her sister a flamboyant pose similar to that Sailor Moon show Japan used to watch when she was younger. "I'm saying hi, da ze~!"

"T-that isn't how you say 'Hi'!" China eyed Korea once more, taking notice of the girl's usual blue and white clothes, "And you're not dressed in a costume!"

"I am!" Korea puffed her chest out a little, looking extremely proud of whatever she was supposed to be dressed as…"I'm the supreme mother of invention! Everything originated in Korea after all, daze~!"

The older nation could feel her eye twitch,"…aru…"

Korea caught sight of something far behind China, which seemingly caught her attention. "Oh! Is that Taiwan? I have to tell him about my latest Korean drama! He was asking about it all month! Bye-bye, aneki!" And with a skip, Korea ran over to Taiwan (who was dressed as a werewolf of sorts) and Japan on the other side of the room.

_'Well, even if Korea's gone, this creepy doll is still here…'_China glared at the matryoshka, wishing it'd catch flames if just to ease her worries.

**0o0o0**

Austria made her way to the food table, careful not to knock into anyone dancing to the infectious American songs playing. She had to slightly maneuver between people, but she didn't mind much. Throughout the night, many had complemented her dress, and while it made her blush that many complemented _her_ as well, she made a point to stress that Hungary was the mastermind behind the idea. Liechtenstein had even made notes to ask Hungary to order a duplicate, since the small nation would've loved to see her big sister Switzerland wear a feminine dress like Austria's instead of the boyish hunter gear she showed up in. Austria remembered to remind Hungary as well, it'd surely be nice to see Switzerland wear something the aristocrat herself had worn before.

At the table, ready to grab some punch for both her and Hungary, someone came up beside her and placed an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey Austry~!"

And like an incredibly bad piano piece she couldn't forget, Prussia appeared by Austria's side for the first, yet undoubtedly not last, time that night.

"I knew you were a big pussy but THIS? HA!"

Prussia meant it, too. While long and elegant, the dress was quite colorful and feminine as well. The long sleeves were of a transparent yet clear cloth that matched the clear-blue cloth pinned underneath. The top half of the dress had soft yellows and blues which mixed delicately, covering the top part of the long skirt as well, which was 'divided' from the top by a pink ribbon that tied at the back. The long skirt was made of greens similar to an afternoon meadow. Atop her left shoulder many colorful flowers took part of the dress, giving a truly unique look. Austria had decided to finish the costume of the nature fairy with a sunflower hairpin to tie her hair in the back instead of her usual violet one she always used.

Austria knew Prussia was just looking for a way to bother her, and neither of them would back down from their (usually) witty banter. "Darn, my attempt to cause you an epilepsy attack with all these colors failed…Don't worry, I'll do better next time."

And not giving Prussia time to think of an adequate comeback _(oh and did she have one…)_, the lady turned with her cups of punch and made her way back to Hungary's.

The albino girl couldn't help but laugh at that. She'd just arrived with Germany and Italy and she was already having fun.

**0o0o0**

"Germany, don't you think America did a good job making the place scary? It looks so cool!"

Italy dragged Germany from place to place as she looked at the decorations. The taller girl had to be careful not to spill the half-full bucket Prussia had left her before running off to 'engage her first victim' or the likes. She had been glad to find out it was simply water with a lot of red dye in it and not _real_ blood. Even better, it wasn't permanent dye; they didn't need a remake of that year's April Fools.

Germany just finished re-painting the ceilings from the _harmless_ red dye balloon war the Bad Touch Trio had inside her house.

Nevertheless, Germany was trying to reach Spain while Italy pulled her in every which direction to see different decorations. If Spain could get the bucket to Romano without Germany being near, better for her. Every time she met with Romano, the Italian's insult-vocabulary got more and more creative.

"Hey, it's Spain! Spain~! Over here~!"

Italy released Germany's arm to hug Spain tightly. The tan woman returned the gesture happily, squealing about how cute Italy looked.

"And Germany! Hello to you, too." Spain smiled brightly. She picked a rather average Pirate costume: loose hair, white top, yellow sash, brown pants and boots with a flamboyant hat adorned with feathers and fake jewels. What really caught Germany's attention was the chest she lugged around without difficulty. She thought an actual chest might've been a bit of an unneeded extra mile.

…Then again, Spain was part of the same trio as Prussia and France…

The chest also caught Italy's attention, as she asked Spain about the contents.

"Look for yourself! The best treasure in the world…" opening the chest, Italy and Germany saw that it was full of…tomatoes?

"Tomatoes?" Germany and Italy asked the same question, but each one with obviously different tones.

"Si! It was fuller, but Romano got her hands on it earlier this night and wouldn't return them." Spain laughed, until an elbow dug its way into her side and pushed her away from the others.

"Don't talk about me behind my back, idiota!" Romano said threateningly, or as much as she could, wearing her white coated, green shirted, slacks wearing doctor's outfit.

"Sorella!"

Just when Italy was going to hug her older sister, Romano grabbed her ponytail and yanked on it, hard. "Why did you bring that potato bastard with you? With her around, all this treasure will taste like garbage!"

Germany might've been a bit offended, but it was Romano. When didn't she offend anyone?  
>Italy rubbed her ponytail with a small pout. "But sorella, Germany was the one who carried your bucket for you…"<p>

Romano's eyes turned to Germany's once more, and trailed down until the saw the aforementioned bucket. She didn't look anymore grateful or apologetic in the least. "Well? What are you waiting for, potato bra? Hand it over!"

_'Potato bra…yeah, that's a new one…'_ Germany let Romano take the bucket from the hands and stomp off with it to who knew where.

"Huh? W-wait up, Romanita! Won't you kiss my bruise better~?"

Romano's face glowed brighter than the fake blood she carried. "S-SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

"Fusososo, she's so cu-te!"

All the while, Germany just thought, 'Why _did us nations decide to have this party in the first place?'_

**0o0o0**

England had been dragged out of her corner of woe when Japan came by and asked what was wrong. Not wanting to bother the kind Asian, England lied about a stomachache, which convinced Japan since some of the food was glowing in the dark, and no matter how much technology advanced, the dark-eyed girl was sure dip wasn't meant to glow green under _any_ conditions…

So, after leaving Japan to talk with Taiwan and Korea, England found herself distracted once more. This time, however, by someone who made a sport out of getting on her nerves.

"You shouldn't be dressed as a witch, at least, not if you fail to cover yourself up in the traditional ugly makeup. You should be dressed as something similar to your normal attitude…like a crocodile!"

"And _why_ won't you leave me alone, you insufferable frog?"

France winked at her. "Because, mon lapin, it is obvious you are quite a stick in the mud and unable to attend a party without putting a damper on it. In order to save the day for everyone else, I must make sure you loosen up!" France stopped, as if realizing the true meaning of her words… "Dieu, I must do the impossible…"

"W-wh-wha-? I'll let you know I can be quite fun, mind you! It's the git that keeps treating like some sort of grandmother who keeps bothering…her…grandchildren…regardless of… her well-natured intentions…"

France led England by the shoulders over to the food table. The Brit would need _a lot_of alcohol to get through the night if she was tearing up this early on.

**0o0o0**

After catching sight of Hong Kong and talking for quite a while, China was feeling much better. Maybe Japan was right: the night was all about scary things and illusions, and the atmosphere probably made her feel uneasy. After all, it was impossible for a doll to move, no matter what, right? Rig—

"Aha! Got you~!"

An icy cold hand clamped China's shoulder from behind, shocking her speechless. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably, wishing, praying, _pleading_ that the person behind her wasn't who she thought it was.

The Asian slowly turned her head to look behind her… Standing right there smiling kindly was the top half of the matryoshka doll. Another hand gripped the upper half from the bottom and lifted it higher. Dressed exactly like the matryoshka, down to the orange handkerchief on the head and green apron with the flower print over the cream shirt, was China's worst nightmare.

"China is so cute when she's scared! Kol kol kol…"

"AIYAAA!"

**0o0o0**

"Y' know…" England closed her eyes as she took a small sip of the cold beer can France had given her moments before, "Regardless of how irresponsible that twit is, she did a nice job with the sound effects, don't you think?"

France nodded. "You're right. There's amazing rebound quality throughout the whole house," she replied, drinking some of the fruit punch nearby.

**0o0o0**

America surprised Lithuania by hugging her from behind out of nowhere.

"Liet! That scream-effect was amazing! Good job on the surround sound!"

She ruffled the brunette's hair before running back to the party.

"E-eh? But I didn't…" Lithuania patted down her hair, confused by the American's words.

**0o0o0**

Japan lightly tapped Korea's shoulder to interrupt her conversation with Hong Kong. "Excuse me, but have you seen China-san anywhere?"

"Aneki?" Korea tilted her head slightly. She closed her eyes for a bit, but couldn't recall anything useful. "I last saw her by the entrance…Did you see her, da ze?" the Korean turned who she was talking with previously.

"I, like, haven't seen her anywhere either." Hong Kong replied.

"Then let's ask around in order to find aneki, da ze~!" Korea exclaimed, raising her hands in the air, still covered completely by her shirt's long sleeves. "Let's start over there!" Korea pointed in a random direction.

She quickly wished she hadn't.

"I'm pretty sure no one wants to ask Belarus anything at the moment…"

Everyone agreed with Hong Kong's statement. Belarus very aura seemed darker than usual. His usual scowl was the same as always, but it looked even more menacing in the white wedding tuxedo he was wearing.

All the nations that Belarus passed by felt chills run down their spines. They all thought the same thing.

_'I'm so glad I'm not Russia…'_

**0o0o0**

Ukraine sweat-dropped from the table he was sharing with the Baltic nations. They all noticed immediately when Belarus entered the house and they all knew Russia had escaped her house especially early to evade her crazy younger brother. Ukraine was starting to think this obsession wasn't healthy.

But…her brother looked so happy when he was near Russia…

On the other hand, his sister seemed extremely scared when Belarus was near…

Unable to find a solution that pleased everyone, Ukraine could only hope his siblings would fix things among themselves. He'd like for the three of them to be together without threats of marriage being thrown out every other minute…

**0o0o0**

Russia pouted cutely while looking inside the bathroom stalls. She turned her back for a single second to check if her premonition about Belarus entering the house was true and China took that very moment to escape! And now she couldn't find the cute Asian dragon anywhere…All Russia wanted to do was persuade her to become one with her. Why didn't she stick around for a while longer? She even dressed as a matryoshka doll to make sure to catch China by surprise, just so she'd be even more grateful of how considerate Russia was!

Relinquishing any hope of finding the Chinese girl in the bathroom, he violet-eyed girl exited the room, determined to find some other place she could hide to surprise her yet-to-be friend again.

…At least, that was her plan until she saw her crazy younger brother lock eyes with her the second she set foot outside. Even worse, he was wearing the very item that gave her more than her share of nightmares: a wedding tuxedo.

Not giving herself the luxury to freeze in terror lest the situation turn for the _worse_, Russia ran.

And ran.

And _ran_.

Too bad Belarus was on her trail the entire time.

"Sestra! Wait!" Belarus dug into his breast pocket to pull out a small box no one noticed her had been carrying until then, "I have everything ready for our marriage, even this ring!"

Russia ran even faster at that. She loved her siblings dearly, but there was no way in General Winter's chilly hell that she wanted to marry anyone, especially not her obsessive little brother! Now she _really_ didn't want Belarus near her.

"Nyeeet! Go awaaay!"

**0o0o0**

America heard the doorbell ring her 'Star-spangled Banner' song and wasted no time to greet the new guest. Her party was off the hook, and the more, the merrier!

"Welcome to the part—HOLY-!"

The blonde heroine's words died in her mouth instantly when she saw her new guest, or specifically, what they were wearing…"_Sweet mother of Christ_, WHAT are you WEARING Canada?"

"…What?" Canada looked truly puzzled by her sister's reaction, after all, since Kumarie liked her costume she was sure America would as well…She had her long blonde hair loose and pinned in place by a fuzzy white headband with polar bear ears. Her gloves and boots were also fuzzy and white, like the edges of her shirt and shorts. The shirt itself reached past her bellybutton and had no sleeves, only a fluffy clip that held the shirt up by circling the girl's neck. "Does it look wrong on me? France recommended it…"

"Che…" in a fashion that reminded Canada of Romano, America crossed her arms and scowled a bit in annoyance, "Figures it'd be that perverted woman… Be right back."

Before Canada could say anything, America turned sharply and headed back inside, leaving her baby sister to wonder if she even received full permission to enter the house in the first place. Well, she _had_ to be…she actually received a mailed invitation this time around, after all…

"Who?" Kumarie tilted her head, the hat of her sailor costume saying neatly in place.

Before Canada even thought of answering her forgetful friend's question, someone else passed by the door and caught sight of the Canadian outside.

"A-America? Why are you wearing THAT? What happened to-to-to THAT thing you were wearing earlier? You're doing this just to spite me, aren't you!" Emerald eyes were wide open, about to fall off the speaker's head.

"E-eh? B-but England, I'm not—"

"Mon chou~! Why you look tres adorable in that outfit~!" France rounded the corner, noticing the Canadian the moment England stopped to attack her with questions. She couldn't resist and pulled her little sister into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Canada, I could just hug you all night long! Why, I want to steal you back from lapin and keep you in my house as a pet~..."

Canada could only 'meep' in response.

"Hands off, frog!" The English woman pried France away from the younger nation, ignoring the whines the grown woman made at the loss of contact. "And what do you mean Canada? That's America you're snogging!"

"See, this is why I'm against your costume." The brunette pinched the witch's cheeks.

"Gack!" England pulled her cheeks free and rubbed them with her own hands.

"You are as blind as a bat and as red as a pepper with the attitude to match. A boar would've fit you SO much better..."

"Why you—" England would've tackled the French pervert to the ground…if America hadn't appeared out of nowhere and beat her to the punch.

"Frenchie!"

"Ack! Mon Dieu!"

"What are you thinking corrupting my baby sister?"

"What the…TWO AMERICAS?"

Canada, forgotten once more, just picked up Kumarie and walked inside. Leave it to her family to make sure a commotion the second she saw them…

"Who?"

"Canada, Kumaremi."

**0o0o0**

"About damn time! The awesome me was looking all over for your tomato-smelling butt." Prussia stated as she approached Romano form behind. Romano looked at her, unruly hair and clothes incredibly wrinkled. "Jeez, what were you doing, hiding under a table?

"Shut up!" Romano bit back.

Truth be told, Prussia had hit the nail square in the head. Shortly after Romano took the bucket of fake blood from Germany and her sister, Spain had refused to leave her side, asking for 'extensive and special care' since Romano was dressed as a doctor. Sure Romano loved the attention of the Spaniard (not that she'd ever admit it), but it was so embarrassing when she was being kissed and hugged in front of everyone. And as long as Spain had that treasure chest full of tomatoes, Romano was all but putty in her hands. So she opted for the most logical way to evade her irresistible love-crazed partner: hiding under a table. Needless to say, The Baltics were immensely surprised when Romano suddenly walked out from under table and walked off as if nothing had happened after cursing at them for no apparent reason.

"Whatever, take the bucket already, I already used it." Indeed, Prussia had carefully soaked her fake fangs in the dye, letting some drops splatter in her clothes as well to make her costume look more authentic.

"I can see that, I'm not dumb!" Romano retorted as she pulled on some gloves and dunked her hands into the red water. From the very beginning she wanted to be dressed as a gruesome doctor since she saw a scary movie about them at Spain's house, and as luck would have it, Prussia had passed by to tell the Spaniard of her costume idea, so Romano had heard as well. Soon afterwards, the two nations shared ideas to make their costumes better.

"You could've fooled me, doc." Prussia laughed as she walked away, ignoring the glare Romano sent her.

**0o0o0**

Austria sat on a chair by a table along with Hungary, Taiwan and Japan as they watched Belarus chase after Russia with the infamous black box in his hand. "It's quite a shame. Belarus' devotion would be one of the most romantic in the world if he wasn't so insane." She took a small sip of her tea after her input. All the other nations agreed wordlessly.

"Sestra! Let's get married!"

"Nooo! Go away, go away, GO AWAY!"

**0o0o0**

"Ugh! Bloody twat! You are insufferable!" England stomped her foot, angrier than ever before. Shortly after America stopped strangling the frog only to walk away satisfied, France continued to follow the Brit around, trying to get her smashed. Just because she had low alcohol tolerance didn't mean she was oblivious when someone wanted her to drink, and frankly, the whole attempt was getting on her nerves. Mumbling some curses under her breath, the blonde nation turned away. She didn't even want to _see_ the Frenchwoman!

"Sigh~. Mon lapin, you are simply too stressed and need to unwind!"

After England didn't even twitch in response, the brunette continued to her back-up plan. She talked as she took a few steps back, "You just leave everything to the master of l'amour; big sister France can take care of all your woes!"

That's when several nations witnessed the majestic sight of France using her costume's bow to take a toy arrow, aim, and fire at it England, only to hear her shriek louder than they had ever before.

"What the bloody hell? France! You. Did. NOT. Just take aim. At my _arse_…"

The other shuddered a bit from the pure venom in her words, but acted like she always did. "You'll thank me once you get laid! Maybe shed some pounds from those ghastly scones you love to make so much! Now I'm afraid I must make my leave. Tootle-doo~"

"GET BACK HERE YOU—"

**0o0o0**

"Canada! Looking hot! I'd tap that!"

That was the only warning Canada got before feeling someone sharply slap her butt and made her almost drop Kumarie in surprise.

"P-Prussia! H-have some manners!" Canada flushed, rubbing her sore bottom with her fuzzy gloves after lowering her bear safely to the ground. The ex-nation just placed her arm across Canada's shoulders and berated her.

"Jeez! Lighten up will ya? It's a party after all! It's already enough my sister is being a total ass crack even with her cop gimmick." She pointed to her younger sister across the room. Her annoyed expression completely clashed with the blissful one Italy wore as she grabbed tight of Germany's arm. "She's the hottest person here yet she's prude as ever! Che!"

Canada understood perfectly what Prussia meant. America and herself were quite different despite considering each other sisters. Said twin was loudly laughing and going around talking loudly to everyone and anyone who would stop to listen.

"Should anyone need _any_ help, be sure to keep your eyes on me at _all_ times. I'm always available to give heroic help to a citizen in need! Hahahaha~!"

Prussia kept looking at Germany's stiff attitude. She practically raised the girl. Oh _where_ did did the awesome her go so wrong?

"Korea! Stop gropping everyone! France! Stop molesting England! Yes Italy, I'll go eat pizza with you in a sec- No, don't move to Lichtenstein! Switzerland! Stop shooting France!"

The crimson eyed nation raised a hand to rub her head, exasperated. "We are _SO_ not related…"

The Canadian could only nod, thinking the same about her own twin. "Ditto." She raised a syrup bottle she brought along with her in case of emergencies. "Maple?"

"Don't mind if I do."

**0o0o0**

France knew she was making great process with England. The woman had all but forgotten the burn America had given her and was even a _bit_ drunk, if not angrier. Well, to make an omelet…

"Fine, y' broody wanka!" England was a having a bit of trouble not slurring her words together, but she cut herself some slack; anyone would slur with the room spinning like it was. "I'll show y' I dun hav a probl'm bein' fun and that I most certainly am _not_ uptight! Just you wait!"

Now France was curious as to what England would think of in her inebriated state. If she was lucky, the cute Englishwoman would start stripping like she did while drunk in her teenage years.

The blonde was looking around for an idea. Sure she could do something normal, like spike the punch or pull down someone's pants, but it wasn't the eighties, and she could do better than that.

That's when she spotted _it_, all alone and unguarded, and the idea she thought of could only be described as devious.

France grew more nervous the more England's smiled widened.

**0o0o0**

From behind the staircase, a full head of black covered partially by a green headband looked in all directions. Upon noticing a certain Japanese girl walking nearby, it jumped and latched itself on the small Asian's legs.

"Japan! I'm so glad you're here, aru!"

"Ch-China-san? Where have you been all this time?"

China wiped the first signs of relieved tears on her face." I was escaping that crazy Russia, aru! She jumped out of that creepy matryoshka doll and almost kidnapped me! Oh Japan, you can't leave me alone again, aruuu!"

Japan patted the other's back a bit awkwardly. She should've guessed her distressed appearance was due to the overemotional Russian… at least Russia was too preoccupied with Belarus at the moment to care about anyone else. Japan could spot Belarus looking for his elder sister, who hid in the girl's bathroom while occasionally glancing outside to look for her next hiding spot.

"Well, Russia is a bit…preoccupied right now, so I'm sure you're in no danger, China-san…"

**Splash!**

"What was that, aru?"

China only felt Japan stiffen, not responding in the least. The Japanese girl's face seemed to grow even paler with the minute, and her dark eyes were stuck looking in a particular direction. Curious herself, China turned to see the commotion.

"Oh dear god, aru…"

Most nations were thinking the same thing.

By the end of the night, one nation would be dead, either from fright or attempted murder.

**0o0o0**

She blinked once. Then twice. Sure enough, she wasn't the only one who had watched the proceedings, or everyone wouldn't have been as quiet as they were. Germany just couldn't logically process the information. Ok: England was there; Belarus, he was also there; Romano was kinda there, looking as stupefied as Germany felt… and everyone could only _try_ to understand the mess that had just happened.

"Take that! See? Who says I'm uptight! Try that again!"

Oh great, England was drunk, which pretty much explained everything. France looked ready to faint.

"B-being uptight is better than being suicidal, England!"

**"England did this?"**

Belarus' words were soaked with every dark feeling known to man, which was fitting, since Belarus himself seemed to be soaked in what looked like blood from head to toe with England holding the bucket that held it just a pair of moments ago.

"AAHHH!"

Everyone looked to Russia, who screamed bloody murder, even more terrified of Belarus' appearance now than a few seconds before, but apparently more scared for Belarus himself. "Brother! Are you hurt? Why is there so much blood? Brother!"

"Sestra?" Belarus looked shocked for a moment by her questions, until he took advantage of the opportunity and clasped his arms around her. "_Sestra!_"

"Umm Russia..?" France said tentatively, walking to the pair with caution, "That's fake blood Romano and Prussia brought over today. It's not r-real…"

"Huh?" Russia seemed unable to understand what she told her, still holding Belarus like he would disappear in a moment. Only when a pair of other nations nodded in agreement did the information sink in and Russia paled again, though for another reason completely…

"Sestra…"

"!" Russia stiffened.

"Sestra, does this mean you want to get married to me now—"

"N-nyet! Nyet, nyet, nyet!"

With speed that surpassed that of retreating Italians, Russia grabbed the nearest person in her reach and pushed them into Belarus as she ran away again. The poor Latvian mummy couldn't understand what was happening and promptly passed out once she saw Belarus' fierce glare.

"L-LATVIAAA!"

"Aiyaa! Russia's grabbing me again, Japan! Help me, aru!"

"Sestra…do you like that woman more than you like me?..."

"Sister! Brother! Listen to me and calm down, please!"

"Stand back! The heroine will save everyone!"

"America, you baka! Dun make things worse!"

"Mon lapin, that's not America, that's a lamp! You're too drunk yourself to do anything!"

"Chigi! You bastards are too annoying! Spain! Help me!"

"Romano, I know a spell that will cheer you up! Fusososo~"

"Vee, sorella! You're covered in blood, too! Germany! Help Romano!"

"Don't call that potato-brain over here!"

Germany could only sigh amidst the chaos and facepalm. She ignored everyone and sat on the same table as Austria and Hungary.

"If you don't mind my asking," started Austria, "What _are_ you wearing?"

"Haha, I'm surprised you were so bold, Germany!" mused Hungary.

"Ugh." The blonde gave up and let her head slam against the table. "_Why_ did we nations decide to have this party in the first place?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for not updating Unexpected Changes nor the one-shot for my 100th reviewer, but I submitted this to a contest on Deviantart and thought 'what the heck?', and I placed it here as well.

**To my faithful readers:** I'm working on chapter 16 and the one-shot! I am! At least, the one-shot is already 8k+ long and I'm not even near finishing OxO I'll have to cut it at this rate… and chapter 16 will have plot worthy events! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
